


House of Lies

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [53]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Aphrodite knows the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Lies

The temple of Athena.

 

Aphrodite could see it distantly from his yard, with the statue of Her crowning the mountain, Nike in Her palm. It was the iconic vision of Justice and Wisdom through out the niche of land the Deities called their own.

 

It was beautiful. The Pope lived just before it, in a grand temple of his own, but Athena's was at the base of Her statue, and smaller, with fewer servants, for few were allowed in the Lady's presence. But it was empty, Aphrodite knew that. Athena wasn't in Sanctuary; not on the mountain, not in the city.

 

The Pope told the others that she was, of course. But Aphrodite was one of the precious few who knew she was gone.

 

Athena's temple was a place of beauty, of harmony, of justice and loyalty.

 

The Pope's temple was a house of lies and he could do nothing for it.


End file.
